


Evil Nazi Stuff

by mathildia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boot Worship, Interrogation, M/M, Snark, Spanking, Steve had a Winter Soldier thing, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely resilient guy, into spanking, seeks boyfriend with metal hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Nazi Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sierbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierbane/gifts).



“I just thought, I thought you’d’ve done this before, Buck.”

“Well, I ain’t, okay.”

“It just seems like the kind of thing you’d’a done.”

“That weren’t my area, you know. I had other stuff to do.” 

“I mean, just really, I’d’a thought they’d’a got you doing all kinds of, you know? Stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah. Evil Nazi stuff.”

“Evil Nazi Stuff? You mean like bondage?” Bucky finished tying off the ropes around Steve’s wrists and walked happily back around the chair. Steve was naked. Bucky was always happy when Steve was naked.

“Yeah.”

“Well they didn’t. My apologies to your dick,” Bucky shrugged. “Sometimes, Captain Rogers, you’re so naive about bad guys’ priorities.”

“Heh. I know a few things about bad guys’ priorities.” Steve winked -

\- Bucky liked it. “Okay, but I ain’t never tied anyone to a chair before. They didn’t give me any bondage lessons.”

“Yeah? It shows.”

“Oh really, soldier? That bad, huh?”

“Bucky, this stuff you’ve wrapped around my chest is doing nothing. Like, frankly, I’m struggling _not_ to get out of it. And the stuff on wrists, that’s like, it’s really tight. Too tight. It hurts. It hurts a lot.” And Bucky noticed Steve was panting, just a tiny bit from the bite of the rope. “Might even be dangerous.”

“Want me to redo it?”

Steven wetted his lips. “Nope.”

Bucky laughed. “Okay, next time I’m kidnapped by Nazi’s for decades I’ll be sure and ask then to send me to the ‘my boyfriend’s sick sexual fantasies’ boot camp.”

“Yeah. You do that. Maybe then I’ll rescue you quicker.”

“Quicker? Would’ya? And cut short my training.” 

Steve looked down and up, his breathing was hitching a little. He really liked being tied up. He might be sassing, but he couldn’t really hide it. “Oh Jesus, now I don’t know. That’s real tricky I- “

And Bucky cut Steve off by slapping him hard around the face with the back of his metal hand. “Shut up now, soldier, huh? Let me show you some stuff I am good at.” 

“Yes, sir,” Steve gasped. The slap had made his head roll back and his dick was obvious and hard. There was very little Steve liked better than a hard slap around the face with a metal hand. Especially when it was just the start…

*

…”You think about me, huh? About the Winter Soldier? You touch your fucking dick and think about me?” Bucky was on Steve’s lap, shirt off but pants still on and he could feel the heat from Steve’s bare chest against his own. Interrogation was one of his favourite games.

“What, no, no? Jesus, I would never.”

“Sir.” Bucky flicked Steve’s nipple with the correction.

“I would never” - Steve was panting - “I would never, sir.”

“That so? You didn’t even think about the guy you’d seen. Before you knew it was me? The guy on the roof. In the mask. The guy with the boots?” Bucky pinched Steve’s nipple hard enough that he hissed. 

“Uh. No, sir.” 

“Stop lying to me, soldier.” Bucky pushed both hands into Steve’s hair and took a hard grip on each side of his head. He didn’t pull, just held. Steve moaned and Bucky pushed his face closer, so close he could flick his tongue out and lick Steve’s top lip. “Tell me the truth, sweetheart, and maybe I’ll kiss ya.”

“Uh,” Steve took a breath. Then another. Then, “Okay. Okay, course I did. Course I thought about you. You were a hot bad guy. An’ the first guy I’d seen in years who seemed like he could…” Steve looked down.

“Could what?”

“Could hurt me - Ah!” Steve yelled as Bucky yanked his hair on both sides. It was too good, Bucky’s dick pulsed. 

“At least you got that right.” 

“Heh. Yeah.” Steve was really panting now and he was so hard, Bucky could feel it between his legs. “So, okay, yeah. I thought about you, hot bad guy. I figured I coulda jumped off that roof after you. Followed ya. What you coulda done to me.”

“What? Nah, I don’t reckon you coulda jumped off that roof,” Bucky said. His face was still kiss-close; he licked Steve’s chin.

“Wait. No way. If you did it, I coulda.”

Bucky laughed. “Let’s not go there now, Captain America,” he said. And then he did kiss him.

‘There’ is when they get competitive. Which they do. What starts with, ‘I bet I can eat more eggs than you,’ escalates fast to, ‘I bet I can bench press more than you,’ to, ‘I bet I can take more socks to he jaw than you,’ and then to people backing away from them in the gym as they take it in turns to punch each other as hard as they can, spitting teeth and blood and laughing and kissing with bloody mouths, until their faces are stupidly slick with it, and one of the newer recruits has called a nurse to come and give them another lecture about health and safety. 

Not everyone backed away in the gym when they got that way. Some wandered closer, watched them going at it with lips softly parted, breath rough and eager. Those people, from time to time, got invited home, given dinner and a close up view of how else Bucky and Steve went at it. Those people found themselves walking around the base for weeks afterwards, with a dumb grin plastered to their faces, until Maria Hill or someone called them aside for a little chat about how she was sure that was fun and all, but it won’t be happening again and if they could just sign this extra NDA.

“So you jumped? In a fantasy of yours where you’re as good as me at jumping off buildings? And what happened when you caught me?” Bucky said, kissing Steve around his mouth and then on the jaw.

“You caught me.” Steve was panting.

“Oh, of course.”

“You knocked me out, metal fist to the temple.” 

“Nice move.”

“Thanks. When I come round -”

“Ah, you’re tied up. I guess I ruined that fantasy,” Bucky said, licking Steve’s neck.

“Nope. ‘Cause I’m chained. I’m chained down. On a hard bed or a bench or something. In a dirty warehouse.” Steve’s voice changed, got rougher, deeper. “It’s filthy, Buck. Jesus. And I can’t get free. Can’t even twist. And I’m naked, face down, all spread out for you, for him, and he is naked too, massive hard dick, fuck, but still got that mask on.” Steve swallowed. “The mask and the boots. Jesus. Fuck. How did you know I had a thing for those boots.”

“Because you’re you.”

“You know I’d lick those boots clean for you everyday, Buck. Or any boots. Or anything you want. Ah, Jesus, let me lick your boots clean, sir. Damnit, please.” 

“Maybe I’ll let you. Later. Christ, you’re so fucking dirty. The things you want.” Bucky ran his fingers slowly over Steve’s stubbled jaw. “But what did I do to you? the Winter Soldier. What does he do to you?” Bucky moved his mouth close to Steve’s but didn’t kiss him, just held his mouth there so Steve could feel his breath.

Steve moaned into it. “Kiss me.”

“Tell me what I did to you?”

“I can’t. I can’t tell you that.”

“Yes.” Bucky licked Steve’s top lip again. “You.” Lick. “Can.”

“Christ. Jesus Christ.” Steve Whimpered. “HYDRA taught you to interrogate like this?”

“Nah, baby,” Bucky whispered. “You taught me this-” 

\- in that moment, Steve jerked his head forward a little fraction and pressed his lips to Bucky’s, snatching the kiss Bucky was holding back — and Bucky’s metal hand came up almost instantly, grabbed Steve by the throat and shoved his head back again. Bucky held him there and gauged the pressure so Steve would have to fight a little to breathe around it. “That though,” said Bucky. “That’s more HYDRA.” And he let go.

“Oh God. God.” Steve spluttered, coughing, as Bucky released his throat. “God. That was… Jesus. Fuck me. Fuck me, right now.”

“Nope. What happens in your fantasy?”

“No, he… Oh, Jesus Fucking Christ, I can’t, I can’t. It’s too much. Please don’t make me tell you that, please.”

Bucky leant in and bit Steve’s chin. With his teeth still on it, he said, “I’m gonna make ya, sugar.”

As Bucky took his mouth away, Steve turned to try and hide his face in his shoulder. When his face was hidden he muttered, “He spanks me.”

“What?”

“You fucking heard me,” Steve said, his voice still muffled in his bare shoulder.

“He spanks you!” Bucky almost shrieked it with excitement. “You wanted the Winter Soldier to spank you! The Winter Soldier’s not some kinda sex daddy, y’know… He never did spank people.”

Steve lifted his head. “I know it’s stupid. You’ll notice it took a mock interrogation to get it out of me. But yeah, metal hand, you know. I’d been itching for a spanking I could really feel since, fuck knows when. Worse than not being able to get blasted not being able to have some guy drag me over his knees and whup my ass until I was a sobbing fucking mess. You know I love that, Bucky. When you used to put me in my place.”

“And you thought the Winter Soldier could do that?”

“Yeah.” Steve shrugged. “I saw the way he caught my shield and, yeah. I didn’t know it was you. 

“Sure, cause it was much better when you were just fantasising about a fucking Nazi master assassin spanking you.”

Steve smiled. “Don’t pretend that doesn’t sound hot to you? In the mask and the boots. That metal hand. All the fucking psychological shit of a hand, all the fucking brutality of a fucking metal paddle. Jesus. You were made for me, babe.”

“Yeah? Maybe I was in my boyfriends sick jerk off fantasy boot camp after all.”

“I wouldn’t mind a trip to your _boot camp_.” Steve took a heavy breath. “Jesus. Just let me lick them, Buck.”

“Oh, stop trying to change the subject. You know what’s gonna happen now. I know you know.” Bucky grinned and slipped off Steve’s lap. Standing up, he pulled the sloppy rope work away from Steve’s chest.

“You don’t have to.., like now.”

“Oh yes I do. Now get up, quick. Sounds like this is long overdue.”

Steve stood up, hard dick bobbing between his legs, wrist still tied behind his back. And Bucky grabbed him, snatched him by the waist and pulled him close. They kissed for quite a long while. Bucky loved to kiss Steve when his hands were tied. When he could tease him, lick at his lips and snatch his tongue away, make him chase each touch with a whine.

When they broke apart, Bucky, took Steve’s chair. “So have you been a good boy? I doubt it. When were you last given a good correctional spanking?”

Steve lowered his eyes. “Not since you. Remember that ‘goodbye’ you gave me? Told me it was so I’d remember to be a good boy while you were gone? Jesus, Buck, did I ever tell you, that first week after you left, I had to eat my meals off the mantlepiece.”

“Yeah? You need me to do that again? Were you a good boy?”

“No. No, sir.” Steve looked down. “I’ve been bad. Real bad. I’ve been such a bad boy. Please. I need… I need you.”

Bucky’s couldn’t help grinning. Steve was such a nasty delight. “Get over my knee, soldier.” And the way Steve grunted as he climbed over Bucky’s lap, Bucky thought Steve had come right there. But he hadn’t. Quite. Bucky ran his metal hand over the upturned curve of Steve’s ass. “You reckon this is gonna hurt a lot, sweetheart?” Bucky said.

“Please Buck,” Steve’s voice was half lost to his heavy breath. “I need it. I want it to hurt worse than your belt.” Steve’s hips jerked. 

“Let’s see. Can you count them then, baby?” And Bucky hit Steve hard with his metal hand -

\- it made a glorious, vicious smacking sound. “Uh. God.” Steve jolted on Bucky’s lap. “One. Oh god, yes.”

Without any warning Bucky hit Steve again, and Steve jerked again, and bit out, “Two.”

Bucky paused, hand raised high for another smack. “How is it?” Bucky he said, casually, like he was discussing the weather. “Worse than my belt?”

“Worse than your belt when it was wet,” said Steve, which broke into another moan, as Bucky hit him and he managed, “Three.”

Bucky smiled, and hit a little harder, and then harder still, until Steve could barely make the count.

When the total reached twelve, Steve’s ass was bright red, bruise and even spotted with a little blood in places. Bucky caressed the sore spots slowly, slipped a spit-wet metal finger into Steve, just to make him moan. “You could come from this, right? Just from the spanking?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve said, his voice sounded close to tears. “May I, sir? May I come from this, sir?”

“Not yet, baby.” Bucky hit Steve again, harder than before. “You’ll come when I tell you that you can come, and not before.” And Bucky hit Steve again, and then and again. He could feel Steve writhing in his lap trying to hold off an orgasm.

“Please, please,” Steve panted.

“Come without permission, soldier,” Bucky snarled over another hard smack. “And I’ll start the whole thing over. You want that?”

“No sir, no.” Steve was thrashing now, jerking his bound wrists around. “God. Please let me come.”

“Five more. And you will keep that ass still for me.”

“God. God. Jesus. I can’t.” Bucky hit Steve again and Steve made a desperate keening noise. 

Bucky wasn’t holding back at all now. He hit Steve another four times, while Steve thrashed and moaned in his lap. “On this one,” Bucky said eventually, lifting his hand higher. He let it crash down on Steve’s poor ruined ass and felt Steve jerk on the impact, and come hard, untouched, in his lap, crying out. Bucky loved that Steve could do that. That he could come from spanking, and on command - 

\- and he also loved… “I ain’t gonna stop now just cause you shot all over yourself, soldier,” Bucky said, hitting Steve again. Steve whined. 

Bucky went on hitting Steve’s ass, as Steve grunted and jolted and eventually caught his breath enough to beg Bucky to stop, through gasps and shudders. “Please, Buck, please. I’ll be good. I promise, I’ll be good. No more, please. Please stop…” And then he was sobbing.

Bucky beat Steve a few more times through his tears, and then he stroked the metal hand softly over his ass again. “Oh hey,” he said. “Hey. There we are, soldier. You’re such a good boy. Oh, you’re a good boy now.” And Steve kept on crying and crying.

*

Bucky had let Steve tumble off his lap and lie there, slightly awkward on his bound wrists, while Bucky cleaned himself off. He mopped at his pants once or twice with a wash cloth, then thought better of it and decided to take them off instead. As he shoved them down his legs, Steve said, “But keep the boots on, yeah?”

“Yeah?” said Bucky, looking down at him. 

Steve glanced down at his growing erection and wet his lips. “Yeah.”


End file.
